Lyricus
is an amazing composite of miraculous connections between the material and non-physical worlds. When you understand these connections, they will guide you to your understanding of the soul within you."]] This is the main page for study of of the soul according to the Wingmakers/Lyricus materials. The History of this website is intimately connected to the Lyricus idea that there can be a science of the soul. Why a Wikia user name? =Science and the soul= One effort towards a science of the soul that is based on a multidisciplinary approach has its roots in the Wingmakershttp://www.wingmakers.com/ and Lyricushttp://www.lyricus.org/ materials. Currently, the Wingmakers community is served by a discussion forum http://forum.wingmakers.co.uk that can be accessed at the Wingmakers website http://www.wingmakers.com/forum.html. (current science of the soul thread http://forum.wingmakers.co.uk/viewthread.php?tid=14). In addition, there are other websites that have been developed by members of the Wingmakers community that are concerned with speculation about the meaning of the material at the official Wingmakers and Lyricus websites (example: the Science of the Soul discussion group). The large and distributed mass of internet documents concerning Wingmakers/Lyricus is daunting for members of the Wingmakers community and anyone who wants to become involved in the Lyricus-inspired activity of trying to develop a science of the soul. Foundations *Definitions of the Soul *Data collection. Contribute to our growing database of personal experiences and thoughts related to the soul. **Personal Descriptions of the soul - record an account of what your think the soul is. **Have you ever had a personal experience that you interpret as first-hand experience of or contact with spirit, soul, or a non-material domain? Record your Spiritual experiences. Projects *Science questions - a place to collect and refine and pre-screen science-oriented questions for James. *Soul Thesaurus - a place to put translations that attempt to form a bridge between "new age" soul talk and conventional scientific jargon. *Spiritual Experiences Consortium - a new webring to unite websites that are involved in collecting and understanding personal experiences that are interpreted as contact with non-material entities or other aspects of some spiritual domain. *Proposed Experiments - ideas for experiments that may bring us closer to a scientific understanding of the soul. *List of Unusual Experiences *Journal of Soul Science - a formal system for publishing research, speculation, commentary on issues related to scientific study of the soul. *Wingmakers Archives - In the interests of saving and making available everything of value from the original Wingmakers discussion forum, please save such material in the archive. Wingmakers/Lyricus The Category:Lyricus subcategory of the Science of the Soul category is an attempt to provide a wiki system by which members of the Wingmakers community can collaborate to make easily accessible: *1) links to Wingmakers-related websites *2) summaries of the most important material at the Wingmakers discussion forum *3) Wingmakers-inspired speculation/interpretation/commentary by members of the greater Wingmakers community. *4) Links to websites that have useful information on branches of sciences that are relevant to a scientific study of the soul. :Wingmakers/Lyricus wiki FAQ (frequently asked questions). =Seven major topic areas= *genetics *neo-sciences *metaphysics *sensory data streams *psycho-coherence *cultural evolution *Sovereign Integral The neurobiology of consciousness Biologists such as Francis Crick http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lyricus_Teaching_Order#Neurobiology_of_Consciousness have suggested that all of the information-processing capacities normally attributed to souls can be accounted for by conventional physical processes that take place within brains. According to this view, the commonly held idea that souls can have some existence beyond the conventional materials of the human body is an illusion, also traceable to conventional brain physiology and brain-generated experiences. The Wingmakers material points to the same part of the brain that people such as Crick have suggested is important for human consciousness. "There is within the thalamocortical system what scientists refer to as the reticular thalamic nucleus (nRt). It's widely accepted by neuroscience that nRt plays a vital role in the judicious regulation of the flow of neural information between the thalamus and cortex. What is not understood is how specific sensory information (light frequencies, sound frequencies, rhythmic synchronization, ULF, symbolic images) can influence how the ILN and nRt systems interoperate to form a hybrid functional cluster that enhances fluid intelligence and accessibility to the Genetic Mind." (source: see question 1 at this webpage) Much of the material at the Lyricus website seems inspired by existing science, art and New Age culture. It will be interesting to see the extent to which it stimulates interest in science among members of New Age groups. more on consciousness *Other information on consciousness at this website. Contributors *'TravelerDiogenes' :I have been hoping that there would be some place that could discuss serious subjects having to do with WMM - especially directed toward the Grand Portal. I have many thoughts in this area that are not vetted in any way by anyone else. I am eager to step forward into this one and see where it goes. I have posted quite a few times about wanting to do something to possibly assist the research for the Grand Portal/proof of the soul. I will start trying to get my ducks in a row and try to get them on soon. speculations *'Alexander.' :"I'm thinking of collecting clues relating to subquantum levels, universe operation, subjectivity, human instrument nature, layers and functions, human soul nature and functions, the few things we know about cymatics, cosmology hints, aliens - everything that has been hinted so far, in one concentrated place." start here *'Memenen.' :"Science as a human endeavor has become codified and a dominant force in human affairs during the past few centuries. During this time, Cartesian mind/body duality has dominated much of Western thinking about the soul and has influenced the choices that have been made about topics that are suitable for scientific investigation. As a first approximation, many working scientists have been satisfied to study matter and leave the nature of the soul as a topic for philosophers and non-scientists." :I hope we can use this wiki to bring together scientists, philosophers and non-scientists for a constructive investigation of the soul. my starting point *'Learning to Fly.' :"Thanks, John, for starting this wiki. Science of the soul as related by the WingMakers and Lyricus Material has held my attention for several years now. Hopefully this wiki can concentrate on the many scientific areas without losing sight of the purpose of 'the irrefutable scientific discovery of the soul.' Who knows what else will be learned on the way?" :"One of the predictions of the WingMakers is that the discovery of the human soul, also known as the Grand Portal, will shift the human consciousness and create a shift in the fundamental social structures of humanity. This is an exciting goal for me even if, as Memenen says, the ideas and theories we come up with may be proved wrong along the way. Hopefully then we can and will move on to new ideas and theories and continue exploring what it is that makes us believe in the things we believe." =Webring= The Wingmakers Webring is dedicated to the thought provoking Wingmakers website. =See also= *Suggested reading Category:Webring